Heal What Has Been Hurt
by Raving Reviewing Writer
Summary: Hermione Granger is just a shell of what she used to be. Trials and tribulations follow her everywhere. Where is her moment of peace? Draco Malfoy is lonely and looking for anyone to help him. Where is his supposed freedom? What will happen when their paths begin to cross at every opportunity?
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Heal What Has Been Hurt  
Song: "Flaws" Bastille  
Chapter 1, Part 1

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger stood in front of her mirror, asking herself why. Why was it her that had to look the way she did? Why did she have so many scars, mentally and physically, when others did not? Why was she the only one to feel this way? Why, why, why?

The girl was slowly pushing herself deeper into a pit of depression that some just did not come back from. Her world looked bleak and hopeless, and she thought that she was alone. She hadn't finished her N.E.W.T's; hell, she hadn't completed her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione doubted whether she would be able to get any type of a job, war hero or not.

Suddenly, she heard the Floo roar to life. Hermione hurried into her living room from the apartment's only bathroom. She had taken the time to spell away her tears and fix her face before she came in. A voice broke through the silence in the room.

"Hermione, I've got the best news! Professor McGonagall just Floo-ed and said that she's accepting students who have missed their school year. You get to go back! If you choose to, I mean," Ginny Weasley exclaimed. She was absolutely beaming as she continued. "You'll never believe what happened to me at lunch! I was out with Harry, like every Wednesday. Next thing I know, Harry is asking me if I'd like to stay the weekend at Grimmauld Place with him and Teddy. I'm not surprised though. The poor dear can hardly keep up with himself. He's just been so stressed lately. Although, I know you have been, too. Are you any closer to finding your parents?" Ginny asked, finishing her story. It was obvious that she was skirting around the topic of _him._

"No, I've gotten absolutely nowhere! I only know that the plane they took was scheduled to take them to Sydney. I don't even know if they got there or not! Everything has just been so jumbled lately, and I can hardly sleep. It's been a struggle," Hermione explained, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hermione, I think you should take a break with trying to find your parent, not a long break. You just need a break. I don't think that you've grieved properly yet. Two months may seem like a long time, but trust me, it's not. I don't know if you should be doing this to yourself. Everyone's got a breaking point. I'll have to be going. Please, think about it," Ginny said, stepping closer to the fireplace to leave.

_'And I've already hit mine,' _Hermione thought, sticking on a smile as Ginny prepared to leave. "Thanks for coming over, and tell Harry I'll see him for lunch tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny poured some powder into the fireplace. The redhead smiled, uttered her next destination, and was gone.

Hermione looked down at her bare thighs, sighing. Why couldn't she feel pretty? Why was she such a failure? Why couldn't she make him stay? These questions continued to plague Hermione as she wandered towards her bedroom. It still had some of _his _things that she hadn't had the heart to move out or send back to his family. The entire apartment felt like this, held the same air of sadness and woe. It was almost impossible to believe that this girl possessed so many negative emotions, but none the less, it was a very depressing place to behold. Such feelings radiated from her as she began to think of her times with _him._

It wasn't always quite like this. At first, it had been a sadness sparked by lost loved ones and a people gone astray. Then, her joy started to burn out, his oxygen slowly being used. Next came the day he left her alone in the darkness. That was the day she started to question her whole being. That was the day she tried to make it go away, and she'd been trying ever since.

She thought of that day often, the day things began to crumble. It had been a soft, June morning when the entire facade came crashing down around them. Ronald Weasley, Hermione's significant other at the time, had been slowly falling into a deeper depression, which led to alcohol, after his brother's death. It was the guilt that sent him spiraling. On June 1, 1998, Ron Weasley died in a Muggle car crash after a night's drinking.

Hermione, obviously, blamed herself for this. _'If I could have stopped him from going out drinking, maybe I could have him here with me. Maybe if I could have helped, he wouldn't have to go out drinking. If I could have made him happy, he would be safe here,' _Hermione thought as she put herself another guilt trip. She sighed again as an owl swooped into the room through an open window. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone? Merlin's sake," she said exasperatedly. She grabbed the recognizable Hogwarts letter and watched the owl leave as quick as it came.

She opened and began to read aloud, "Dear Miss Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl for the next school year. Please remember that great responsibility comes with this role. A list of course books are included in this letter, as well as your Head Girl's badge. Please not that the Hogwarts Express will depart from King's Cross at eleven o'clock sharp upon September 1st. Congratulations upon your achievement. Sincerely, Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster."

_'Surprisingly short,'_ Hermione thought, but seconds later, a new letter appeared right beside her. "Classy," she muttered, taking in its appearance. It was sealed with emerald wax with an 'M' in the center. Taking out the letter, she began to read.

"Dear Miss Granger, This letter has been charmed to appear to you after receiving and reading your Hogwarts letter. I feel it crucial to inform that this year's Head Boy will likely shock you, though the choice is not up to me or any of the other members of staff. This was decided by the Sorting Hat. As I have previously stated, this year's Head Boy will come as a surprise to many, but I agree with the Hat's choice. The head boy's name is Draco Malfoy. Despite any previous quarrels between the two of you, I expect your duties fulfilled. Normally, I, excuse me, Professor Flitwick would be telling you this before departing on the first, but this will be unable to happen this year. I will also speak with you after the Welcoming Feast. Enjoy the remainder of your summer. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress."

Sitting down with her back to the wall, Hermione sighed, "Isn't this going to be exciting?" With that, she slowly began to fall asleep as another soul, somewhere in the English countryside, began to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Heal What Has Been Hurt

Song: "Flaws" by Bastille

Chapter 1, Part 2

Draco Malfoy

It was not often that Draco Malfoy fell asleep with any help from various potions, but when he did truly sleep, he slept for ages. This was the state he was in when he woke to find two tawny owls pecking on his bedroom window.

_'I hope it isn't any more death threats. Those are getting bloody annoying,'_ he thought, letting the owls into the room. One of them was recognized as Zabini's; the other was obviously a Hogwarts carrier. Upon closer inspection, Zabini's letter was found to be of almost no importance. It simply informed him of the choice to allow former students back to the almost wretched school.

The second message was much more intriguing. He began to read and was shocked at its contents. _'Who the hell would want me to be back at Hogwarts as Head Boy?' _Draco asked himself. It was a very confusing matter. His entire family's reputation had been lost thanks to his father, and almost everyone else's, choice to follow the Dark Lord. _'No, his name is Tom Riddle or You-Know-Who or Voldemort. You are not forced to call him that any longer,' _he chided himself.

Many questions filled his mind before another appeared by his side. He opened it and began to read, "Dear Mr. Malfoy, This letter has been charmed to appear to you after receiving and reading your Hogwarts letter. I am sure you are questioning this year's choice, but I wish to inform you that I approve of this decision. I feel you will excel in your new position. Thus, I must tell you that many expectations and responsibilities accompany this role. Your partner for this post is to be Hermione Granger. I expect that the two of you put past quarrels behind you and start anew. As such, you and the Head Girl are to speak with prefects upon the Hogwarts Express. I will also speak with you both after the Welcoming Feast. Enjoy the remainder of your summer and congratulations. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress."

This was unexpected, and Draco Malfoy did not do well with the unexpected. He did not do well with clowns either, but this was neither here nor there. It seemed as thought the entire cottage was in a lull, waiting for its only resident to do something. This was the cottage he'd been staying in since the week after the battle ended, and it seemed to know him much more than his own Manor did. Draco had been unable to return to the Wizarding World from that point.

It was not that he was scared to return; no, he just possessed no energy to deal with anyone or anything. His guilt drained him during the day while nightmares plagued him at night. The problem was that there was no one to talk to in the lonely cottage. His mother was better off dead, honestly. Thanks to the torture that she received after their betrayal, the wonderful mind that she had once possessed was long gone. That battle had been a turning point for the pair after Narcissa had practically saved Potter. Soon after, she was captured by Rookwood, the sick bastard, and was found in a few weeks. The things that were done to her were practically inhuman, and the mind did not recover from such horror.

The young Slytherin was still plotting revenge for that but knew it would never happen. Unlike his mother, the only punishment he received, lawful or otherwise, was from the Ministry. Two months of living without a wand had passed quickly, but the Manor was still being searched for _Dark _objects. Honestly, Draco could care less of what happened to the god-awful place or his reputation. The world was still in bits and pieces, and he was still being held accountable. He didn't expect everyone to thrust such blame upon him. Truthfully, he only expect for himself to shovel on so much fault. This was what left him questioning so many things.

_'Should I go back? Are the pros really worth the cons? Would it help me or hinder me further to go right back there? It can't be any worse than how things are going right now,' _Draco thought. Such questions circled through his mind for hours before a decision had become apparent. As he fell asleep with a bottle of Dreamless Sleep close to him, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, passing by like ships in the night.

Okay, that's the first chapter, and I'm so proud of it. Please leave your opinions.


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1

Heal What Has Been Hurt  
Song: "Half A Heart" One Direction  
Chapter 2, Part 1  
Hermione Granger

The remaining weeks of August passed quickly for all of the students of the country returning to Hogwarts, but these times passed the quickest for Hermione Granger. These days were also filled with thoughts of despair.

'How am I to be a role model for a few hundred students when I can hardly stand to go anywhere anymore? How am I going to survive this? I've hardly gotten over anything that's happened. How am I going to be able to handle such situations when I can't even handle my personal ones?' Hermione asked herself, sighing loudly. She would never admit to anyone, but, truth be told, she was so very lonely. She couldn't talk to anyone about how she felt or what she did in the dead of night. They would cart her off to Saint Mungo's Psych Ward in minutes.

Hermione just couldn't properly function with so many of her friends gone. Hell, she still slept with one of his jumpers tucked into her bed with her. It still smelled just like he did. What she wouldn't give to have him back, to have them all back. Sometimes she just wished that she'd done something. These thoughts constantly stayed in the very recesses of her mind.

'Why didn't I save them? Why couldn't I help at least a few of them? Why couldn't I keep a few of the people I love from dying?' She asked herself as she lay awake in the middle of the night. This was one of the times when she did the things that she wasn't proud of. In these times, she just wanted to be someone else. She didn't like being like this. In her mind, she wasn't even a whole person. Hermione was half of a heart stuck in the motions of her life. Every thing around her just kept happening, and it wouldn't stop once to just give her a damn break.

That next morning was the day that she was to board the Hogwarts Express and go back to the place that had been her home for years. She honestly didn't know how she was going to react to seeing the place where so many of her friends' bodies had lain a few months ago. Going back should not have been this hard, but it was messing with her mind. Although, that could have just been her. The girl was unsure.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a dreamless sleep potion from her cupboard and fell into a peaceful sleep, still unready for the next day.

Hi! Umm, this is so short, and it's killing me inside. The next piece of this chapter will be longer. Chapter 3 will feature a meeting between the two.


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2

Heal What Has Been Hurt  
Song: "Half A Heart" by One Direction  
Chapter 2, Part 2  
Draco Malfoy

It was a nice surprise for Draco Malfoy when he realized that he was to board the Hogwarts Express upon the very next day. It made him feel like he wasn't just waiting for something to happen; something was happening right in that moment. This, still, did not make up the extreme loneliness that he felt.

It wasn't surprising, honestly. What was going to fix such a thing? The whole Wizarding World hated him, and his mother was locked up in Saint Mungo's. There wasn't a soul that would genuinely understand his side of his story. Hell, some people didn't even know how to think about one of the sides of it. Draco sat, pondering such things upon August's last day. His decision was made to return and had been ever since he'd read his letter.

With that, he got up from his seat on the window sill and went to pack his things. His world had changed since that day of fighting. The whole thing seemed happier and brighter, not the people, but the scenery and its inhabitants had gotten considerably less dull since the Dark Lord's downfall.

"His name is Tom Riddle, now. The Dark Lord is no more. That name is to be forgotten and replaced because he is no more," Draco said to himself. Ever since, he had tried to replace the dreadful habits Lucius and Tom Riddle had placed upon him. Thanks to this, the word 'Mudblood' was becoming almost non-existent in his vocabulary.

It was the small accomplishments such as this that brightened his days when there wasn't much that could do the trick. Sometimes, he just felt empty, a ghost of sorts. He was a person going along with everything that went on, not much more. His life was a daily routine. Wake up from the nightmares. Eat something because you look like a bloody twig. Personal hygiene is important, and only comes after eating. Do something to pass the time, but don't waste it. Count the days until something happens. Get off your arse, and do something interesting. Eat a light lunch. Try to take a nap. (It probably will not happen.) Send in an order for supplies, whatever you forgot last time. Practice brewing. Try to write to one of the year mates. (It won't happen, either.) Make a quality dinner. Eat. Try to sleep without a potion helping. It's only making you worse.

'It's only making you worse. Please don't listen to him. You are not your father. He is messing with your mind. I just want my Draco back. I don't like who you are now. You weren't always like this with me, but now, I just can't stand who you are now. I don't want to remember so much about you anymore. Try to forget about me.' He would always remember her last words to him. That was before everything changed. Some would be surprised that he still thought of her often, but there was seldom a time when he didn't think of her.

She was a Muggle girl, and he was a Pureblood, Wizard boy. The odd thing was that he couldn't remember her name. It started with an 'H' sound, and she'd had some of the curliest hair he had ever seen. There wasn't much of her appearance that he remembered, but he did know that she was smart. She had also believed whole-heartedly when he told her everything that happened in his life. After that last meeting, she looked at him as if she didn't know him at all and hadn't spent the past two years of her childhood being his closest friend. Little did he know that there was a girl about to see him who remembered now.

I meant for this to be longer, but it's kind of hard when my characters haven't met again yet. It's kind of slowly getting better, I guess? I'll be working on Chapter 3 (a whole chapter, not just 2 pieces) this weekend.


	5. Chapter 3

Heal What Has Been Hurt

Song: "Something Great" by One Direction

Chapter 3

September 1st came with Draco Malfoy staying up for half the night. He was unsure of what had happened, but he felt much like he when he was eleven years old. It was not an unwelcome feeling, but it was such an odd feeling after the depression of the war.

It was hardly ten in the morning, and Draco was ready to finally face the world. He tried not to get his hopes up too much; he knew that his return would never be taken well. Some wouldn't believe that he had changed, and some would say that it was all an act. He hoped that some of the kinder, less impacted souls would believe that he had been affected just as much. The entire situation was very doubtful, but he could not help but hope. The days and days alone were good for him and his mindset. They had taught him how wonderful it was to hope now.

For thirty minutes, he prepared himself for all of the people he would see later. He would very likely see the other Creevey boy and Granger, but he didn't know if he would be able to face all of them. He and his family had caused destruction and death to so many. How was he going to be Head Boy with that hanging over his head? He had no idea, but he would be damned if he didn't try. This could help him back into the world he was born into. This could be his ticket back, and he was giving it all it was worth.

_'This could be it, that great thing. This could be the thing you've been hoping for. Something great is happening, and it's happening now.'_ Draco thought to himself, gathering his things and Apparating to King's Cross with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

There were certain times when more time was wanted, necessary even. These times hardly came frequently to Hermione Granger, but this was a time when she needed all of the time in the world. She had no idea how long she needed, but it would have been fantastic to have a month. She just wasn't ready to do what she needed to. The girl would have loved to have her parents back to see her off and her boyfriend to tell her how he loved her.

She could not have these things, any of them. It was nine in the morning on September first, her parents were still, hopefully, in Australia, and her boyfriend was dead. She shuddered at the word, and it was so hard to accept the fact. She was silently hoping for something to happen. Something great would be the thing she needed to get her life back. She just had no idea what it could be. Days upon days, she would imagine the happiness rushing back into her life.

With those thoughts clouding her mind, Hermione hardly noticed when Ginny Weasley Floo-ed into her living room. "Hermione Granger! What the hell have you been doing? It's ten o'clock, and you have to be at the station in thirty minutes. Merlin, I can not believe you! You're worse than the boys; at least they knew what time they needed to be gone! Why haven't you moved yet?" Ginny said this all very quickly, and Hermione only heard so much before she began to get angry.

"Me? Worse than the boys? I am so finished with all of this. I am done with how everyone looks at me and thinks that I just immediately need help. I don't need any help! Just leave me alone. I can be where I need to on my own. At least I have a reason to feel this way!" Hermione yelped as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She refused to cry, but she could still feel that familiar feeling in her throat as the tears built in her eyes.

"Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?" She screamed as she stared in the mirror. Hermione sighed and got dressed quickly, taking little time to magic her hair into place. She knew exactly what was expected of her, and, god, did she want it all over. It would all end soon; people wouldn't stare at her. Nobody would remember the acclaimed "Brightest Witch of Her Age." That was all Hermione wanted, to be normal again. It just wasn't happening.

With a sigh, she checked her things and Apparated out of her apartment, directly onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

* * *

Hermione Granger was fuming. Why couldn't anyone just mind their own damn business? She had been on the train for ten minutes and had already been asked for an autograph by three first years. Five people had asked her if anything was wrong. _'If you've got to ask, then obviously everything is wrong! Why can't anyone understand?' _ Inside her head, she was screaming, but on the outside, she was sort of normal. It was extremely hard to tell.

"Granger, just look up and not directly at anyone. They'll either leave you alone completely or whisper about you, which would be an improvement from what they are doing now. Just calm down, and people will leave you alone. You've got to put it all on, and they won't say a thing. Trust me, Granger. Things will quiet down, and you'll be able to be comfortable with it all. It takes time." Hermione had barely noticed that she was at the front of the train. She also hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy observing her.

She looked at him with a rather peculiar expression and nodded slightly. Everything just felt so new to her, and she simply couldn't take the time to question his actions. "Thank you," she said softly, sitting beside the window and staring at the passing countryside. There was a silence that sat between the Heads. It wasn't as awkward as one would expect but rather companionable. It was a silence held by two who understood exactly what the other felt. Yet, they both refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted this in ages. I meant to do it, but everything just got really hectic and just ewwww. I hope this is longer than the others, and I'll be trying to get chapter 4 up next week. **


End file.
